Sunset
by Loki-nin
Summary: If the ones who wondered could see him now, there would be no query as to why Gaara loved the sunset. leegaara


There was something about watching him sit so calmly on the porch, straw from a cool glass of lemonade resting between his lips, a pensive expression on his face. Watching the heat of the day form beads of sweat on his pale skin, the perspiration there from heat for once, and not from excessive training.

Gaara loved to watch him, loved to see the easy way he leaned back in his chair, tranquil and in perfect harmony with his graceful, lithe body. He enjoyed the way that his clothing stuck damply to him in places, causing just enough of an annoyance that he set down his drink, and reached around to the nape of his neck to tug down the zipper of the forest green body suit he wore. It was tantalizing, and brought a light blush to Gaara's cheeks as the suit slipped slowly off of Lee, revealing tawny skin, shining damply; revealing developed biceps and then rock hard abdominal muscles as the suit slipped to his waist. The black-haired man gave a sign of contentment, before leaning back in his chair, eyes closed, and hand once more around his glass of lemonade.

"Gaara-kun, please don't just stand there and stare." Lee's voice held a tone of amusement; if his eyes had been open, they would have sparkled with hidden mirth.

The suna shinobi sighed, the blush on his cheeks deepening, "How long have you know I was there?"

"Since I came outside. What kind of shinobi would I be if I hadn't noticed you?" Lee opened an eye and glanced over, a smile quirking the corners of his mouth, "what kind of boyfriend would I be?"

Gaara frowned for a brief moment, before moving to sit in a chair beside Lee, propping his elbows on the armrest, and his chin in the palm of his hands.

"I'm sorry for watching you like that." Gaara mumbled, before looking up at Lee, green eyes reflecting the sunlight, changing their hue to a transparent jade.

Lee smiled, "It's not a problem, Gaara."

Once more, the lemonade was set aside; Lee straightened in his chair, and then leaned towards Gaara, reaching out to trail calloused fingertips along the sand-nin's cheek. Gaara leaned into the touch, eyes closing slightly. Lee chuckled softly, before leaning closer, and placing a gently kiss on Gaara's lips. The man didn't protest when the kiss lasted longer than a moment, and simply tilted his head into the action. When Lee pulled away from him, the redhead smiled softly, before reaching out to pull him back for another kiss.

This one lasted longer, brimming with unspoken promises and hints of affection that was never meant to be for anyone except the other. It was a tender kiss, tender actions laced between them; Gaara's hand on Lee's chest, Lee's hand thumb tucked under Gaara's chin. When they broke apart, it was with a peaceful look on their faces.

"Gaara…it's sunset." Lee murmured; he sat back in his chair before crooking a finger in a 'come here' motion. The greened-eyed young man nodded and stood, slipping fluidly from his chair to stand by Lee. A small squeak of surprise passed his lips when the Konoha shinobi pulled him down to sit in the small space between his legs, the lack of room not only forcing, but inviting the urge to snuggle against Lee's strong chest.

They sat, for a long hour, watching the sky fade from its dusky blue to a fiery orange and red, slowly dissolving into an inky black. They stayed that way, Gaara curled against Lee, the man's heartbeat resounding in his ears, the rich and earthy smell that he carried a constant reminder of the determination and faith that pushed that pounding heart. He sat, feeling strong arms around himself, sheltered and loved within their protective circle. It was a moment of the day that Gaara loved, that he anticipated through the hours, from sunup to…now.

It had always been said that Sabaku no Gaara loved the sunset. Many had speculated as to why…but if they could have seen the perfect harmony of two lovers, gazing out at the fading day….they would have little reason to wonder.

:-------- : -------- : ------- :

Authors Note: This is for my fan and friend, Lucrecia, as part of a trade I'm doing. Oi, I really hope that she likes it. She asked for something cute and sweet. I started off writing a songfic, which I abandoned because it sounded cliché and stupid. However, this seemed to flow naturally, and seems to have the perfect amount of serious and sweet for my liking. I only hope that it suits to her tastes as well.


End file.
